Grogars Versteck
Grogars Versteck ist eine Höhle aus Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1. Das versteck befindet sich in einem Sumpf in einer Felsformation die an einen Widderschädel erinnert. Momentan ist es komplett verlassen. Geschichte In Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1 finden sich die Schurken, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Sombra und Tirek plötzlich in einer Höhle wieder. Nun zeigt sich ein Widder, der an einer Kristallkugel platz nimmt. Er war es der sie herholte und stellt sich als Grogar vor. Wovon sich die Schurken überrascht zeigen. Nur Cozy hat noch nie was von ihm gehört. Grogar erklärt das er die Schurken versammelte als Teil seines planes Equestria von den Mane 6 zu befreien, ein für alle mal. Zur Demonstration seiner Macht gibt Grogar Tirek in Form einer kleinen Kugel genug Magie das dieser seine Zweite Form annimmt. Ein Zustand den er sonst nur durch das aussaugen der Magie etlicher Ponys erreicht. Tirek erzählt Cozy das Grogar sehr alt ist und extreme Kräfte hat. Das Land das einst Equestria werden sollte bestand einst aus Bauernhöfen und Weiden. Doch dann erklärte Grogar sich zum Herrscher über alles was er sah. Selbst Tirek hat als Kind Geschichten über seine Tyrannei gehört. Auch Sombra hörte schon vom „Vater aller Monster“. Grogar erzählt das er seinerzeit die übelsten Kreaturen schuf und ihnen erlaubte in Freiheit zu leben, sich zu nehmen was sie wollten und den Rest zu zerstören. Seine Herrschaft in Equestria betrachtet er als ruhmreiche Angst erfüllte Epoche der Dunkelheit. Bis Gusty die große kam und ihn verbannte wie Chrysalis Weiß. Grogar gibt zu das sie ihm seine Glocke stahl und dachte ihn damit zu schwächen, was aber nur Kurz gelang. Cozy fällt auf das wen der steinalte Tirek als Kind von Grogar hörte, sie wohl verschiedenen Vorstellungen haben was „Kurze Zeit“ heißt. Grogar erklärt das er Jahrhunderte wartete und Kraft sammelte. Nun sei der richtige Moment gekommen um die Macht über Equestria zu ergreifen. Er hat die anderen Schurken beobachtet und ihre beschämenden Niederlagen durch die Mane 6 mit angesehen. Grogar fragt mal in den Raum ob sie wissen wie die Ponys sie besiegen konnten. Chrysalis ist sich sicher das sie Betrüger sind, Tirek meint sie haben einfach nur verdammtes Glück und Cozy schiebt es darauf das sie noch ein Kind ist. Grogar stellt klar das es daran liegt das die Ponys zusammen Arbeiten. Wo eines Schwach ist, ist ein anderes Stark. Vereint bilden sie eine unbezwingbare Macht. Also will Grogar ihre Strategie nutzen um sie zu besiegen. Kurz um sollen sich die Schurken ihm anschließen und schon bald gehört Equestria ihnen zusammen. Was Sombra ablehnt. Er will das Kristall-Königreich alleine Erobern und jeden vernichten der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Grogar schlägt Sombra ein Geschäft vor. Wen Sombra es Schaft das Königreich zu erobern darf er es behalten, Aber wen er versagt unterwirft sich Sombra ihm. Sollte Sombra den Deal ablehnen schickt Grogar in zurück in die Dunkelheit aus der er geholt wurde. Sombra nimmt den Deal gewissermaßen an. Als er anfängt sich selbst zu beweihräuchern Zaubert der entnervte Grogar Sombra ins Kristall-Königreich, den anderen Rät er mit ihm zusammen zuarbeiten und geht. Cozy findet das zusammen arbeiten sich fast wie Freundschaft schließen anhört. Also haben die anderen Glück weil sie alles darüber weiß. Worauf Tirek sie von seiner Schulter schnippt. In Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 2 versucht in Grogars Versteck Cozy zwischen sich Tirek und Chrysalis Freundschaft zuknüpfen, allerdings vergeblich. Da kommt Grogar zurück und zeigt den dreien Sombras Niederlage in seiner Kristallkugel. Er sieht es als Warnung an die die nicht an seinen Plänen fest halten wollen. Es seiden einer von ihnen hat noch zweifel. Was keiner von den nervösen Anwesenden hat. Damit ist es für Grogar beschlossen, sie vereinen ihre Kräfte und zwingen gemeinsam Equestria in die Knie. In Freunde und Feinde ist Grogar in seinem Versteck gerade mit seiner Kristallkugel beschäftigt als Cozy Glow das Wort an ihn richtet. Sie petzt ja nur „ungern“ aber Tirek hat wiedermal nicht aufgegessen. Dieser meint das man Cozy kein Wort glauben darf. Chrysalis will wissen ob Grogar auch endlich mal jemanden angreifen will, den sie als Königin will nicht ihre Zeit verschwenden. Jetzt reicht es Grogar. Er will verschwinden um die Arbeit zu tun die er hier nicht erledigen kann. In der Zwischenzeit sollen sich seinen Mitbewohner einigen. Auf die Widerworte der drei belegt Grogar sie mit einem Schweigezauber und macht noch mal klar das sie egal wie lernen müssen zusammen zu arbeiten. Den nur so, können sie gemeinsam ihr sehnlichstes Ziel erreichen. Die Niederlage von Twilight Sparkle und ihren Freunden. Etwas später findet Grogar, der gehofft hat das die drei sich inzwischen vertragen sie im Streit vor. Chrysalis meint das sie sich besser vorbereiten könnten wen sie wüssten welchen Plan Grogar. Angenommen er hat überhaupt einen, wie Tirek anmerkt. Selbstredend hat Grogar einen Plan. Er hat ein magisches Objekt geortet, von dem er glaubt das es sich bestens eignet um die Drei zu testen. Den sie müssen zusammen arbeiten um es zu hohlen. Grogar behauptet das gegen diesen Gegenstand die kleinen Ponys keinen Chance haben. Schon entbrennt ein Streit wer de die Truppe anführen soll in dem die Schurken mit ihren Beinahe-Siegen prallen. Jetzt reißt Grogar der Geduldsfaden und er klatscht die Drei mit Magie an die Wand. Grogar erinnert daran das sie drei bereits daran gescheitert sind die Mane 6 zu besiegen. Weiter deutlich das seine Macht größer ist als die der Drei gebündelt, das was er hier hat ist nur ein Schnipsel davon. Die Drei sehen ein keinen Chance zu haben und unterwerfen sich. worauf Grogar sie los lässt und beauftragt den Rest seiner Macht herzubringen. Grogar erzählt das vor tausenden Monden Gusty die Große nicht in der Lage war ihn Angesicht zu Angesicht zu übertreffen. Also stahl sie seinen Zauberglocke, einen Talisman der viel von Grogars Magie enthält. Da die Glocke nicht zu zerstören ist versteckte Gusty sie an einem Ort den Grogar erst nach Jahrtausenden entdeckte. Eine Verzauberte Höhle hoch oben auf Mount Everhoof. Die von Magischen winden Geschütz wurde die jedes Pony daran hinderten den Gipfel zu erklimmen. In dieser Höhle ruhte die Glocke heute noch. Grogar will nun das die Drei Mount Everhoof erklimmen und ihm seine Glocke zurückbringen. Als die drei zurück kehren erzählen sie Grogar das sie versagt haben. Worüber er alles andere als begeistert ist. Aber wenigstens haben die drei zusammen gearbeitet. Sie geben Grogar recht das sie um Längen mächtiger sind wen sie zusammenarbeiten. Grogar ahnt nicht das die drei sich gegen ihn verschworen haben und seine Glocke in seinem eigenen Versteck verbergen. In Die Sommersonnenfeier macht Grogar sich auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Magiequelle als Ersatz für seine Glocke die Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek nicht hohlen konnte, um die Mane 6 zu besiegen und verlässt das Versteck. Was er nicht ahnt ist das seine „Handlanger“ ihn hintergehen und plane Grogar mit seiner eigenen Glocke zu besiegen. Sie müssen nur noch herausfinden wie man das Ding einsetzt. Dazu fällt Cozy ein wie Twilight mal erwähnte das es in den Canterlot Archiven einen geheimen Bereich gibt. Was den Schurken einen Versuch wert ist Etwas später kehrt Grogar in sein Versteck zurück wo ihn Chrysalis, Cozy und Tirek schon erwarten. Er erzählt ihnen das er gefunden hat was er wollte und es sich gleich Morgen hohlen wird, so wie er zurückkehrt können sie endlich die Equestria an sich reißen. Nun zieht er sich zurück. Tirek schmollt weil er den Erdponys die Magie, die er las teil einer Ablenkung gestohlen hat zurückgeben musste, aber sie währen sonst aufgeflogen. Cozy ist auch nicht begeistert das sie die Feier nicht komplett zerstören konnten, aber sie hört man sich nicht beschweren. Da stellt Chrysalis klar das sie nicht zerstören wollten sondern ablenken. Jetzt haben sie genau das was sie brauchen, eine Gebrauchsanweisung für Grogars Glocke. Tirek will keinen Zeit verschwenden, den sie müssen mit der Glocke umgehen können bevor Grogar zurückkehrt. Da mach sich Chrysalis keinen Kopf, wo sie doch bis her allen einen Schritt voraus waren. Dazu merkt Cozy an das es trotz allem ungeheuer einfach war all die Ponys gegen einander aufzubringen. Dem stimmt Chrysalis zu und meint das sie darauf nochmal einen Gedanken verschwenden sollten. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 1 kehrt Grogar zurück und verkündet das Twilights Krönung schon heute ist und will sie mit der Macht des Artefaktes das er gefunden hat ruinieren. Um erfolgreich zu sein müssen seine Handlanger zusammenarbeiten. Da sind ihm die Drei weit Voraus. Chrysalis, mächtiger den je, klebt Grogar am Boden fest. Tirek durchbricht in seiner dritten Form die Wand, Cozy zeigt sich als Alihorn und zerstört sein Mitbringsel mit einem Magischuss. Als sie seine Glocke präsentieren kann Grogar es nicht fassen das sie die die ganze Zeit hatten und will wissen warum sie ihm nichts gesagt haben. Antwort: weil sie Schurken sind. Die drei aktivieren die Glocke und saugen Grogar seine ganze Magie ab. Wodurch sich dieser überraschend in Discord zurück verwandelt. Die Verblüffung der Schurken nutzt Discord um zu fliehen, da er sich nicht mehr in Sicherheit Zaubern kann muss er zu Fuß türmen. Chrysalis meint das er ohne Magie keine Gefahr ist. Also lassen die Schurken ihn laufen. Außerdem haben sie längst Pläne. Doch zu erst beraten die Schurken was sie mit Discords Chaosmagie anfangen sollen. Chrysalis ist dafür sie zu nutzen. Discord besaß äußerst viel Macht wen sie die dazu nehmen … Für Tirek ist es Wahnsinn die Chaosmagie komplett zu übernehmen, es ist für andere Kreatur unmöglich sei einzusetzen. Cozy schlägt vor das sie ein Versuchskaninchen brauchen um zu sehen ob ein Pony Chaosmagie nutzen kann und meldet sich freiwillig. Gesagt getan überträgt man die Chaosmagie auf Cozy. Die zum Monsterallihorn wird und sich nun zur allein Herrscherin aufschwingen will. Doch alles was sie zaubern kann sind Gummihühnchen und bissige Ananasfrüchte die sie anfallen. Man nimmt Cozy die Chaosmagie wieder ab, die bis auf weiteres in der Glocke bleiben soll. Nun machen sich die Schurken auf den Weg Equestria zu erobern, um Überall zuzuschlagen teilen sie sich auf. Nach einigem Hin und Her gelingt es die Schurken zu Besiegen. Seither ist das Versteck verlassen. Navboxen Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Orte